1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic vending machines.
2. Prior Art
Prior art vending machines have had vertical goods storing chambers of a serpentine type in which the successive segments, which may have been of an arcuate shape, oppositely facing, were fixed in position with respect to each other. Goods were fed in at the top of the chamber and were released, sequentially, from the bottom of the chamber by the deposit of a coin, for example. During the loading of the storage chamber, the goods, for example bottles or cans, fall, by reason of gravity, to the lowest available space in the storage chamber. During the falling process they accelerate and, with conventional storage chambers, may reach velocities such that they are destroyed when they hit an obstruction in the chamber, for example, the last previously stored bottle or can. Bottles, particularly, are often broken in the process of loading conventional storage chambers in vending machines.